1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a hydroponics apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a hydroponics apparatus and method resulting in a fast and efficient manner of growing of plants without soil.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Hydroponics refers to a method of growing plants using a nutrient solution without soil. Plants may be disposed on a hydroponics apparatus in a manner allowing for the roots of the plants to receive sufficient nutrients, allowing for growth of the plants.